


【言金】甜蜜毒牙

by JuriLEE



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, OOC, 卡莲视角的言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriLEE/pseuds/JuriLEE
Summary: 注意：设定上是四麻×五闪，但是现代AU背景神父？麻×瑟琴主播闪，有一部分卡莲视角。卡莲：我爸和我小妈要把我闪瞎了能接受请继续↓
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kotomine Kirei, 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【言金】甜蜜毒牙

※  
晚自习结束后，卡莲才放学回到家里。顺手打开平板，还是熟悉的暗网，还是熟悉的直播。  
她负责的工作很简单，随机分给她一个主播，让她在直播间里刷几十条弹幕把热度升起来一点，然后这个直播间就会根据网站的自动演算在首页大幅增加推送量，报酬大概是主播本次直播收入的20％。看了一眼这次的主播ID，她的心情忽然好了不少。  
吉尔伽美什。  
是教会的生活太无聊了么？忘了从什么时候开始，他就做起了这个。根本不需要水军，只要他开播，直播间永远人满为患。不仅如此，他的收入总会慷慨地多分给她10％，碰上他就相当于白捡了几千块钱。卡莲哼着小调，倒了一杯牛奶，一边喝一边等他开播，她不打算和平时一样刷够了弹幕就关掉，毕竟是神造般美丽的身体，错过欣赏时机实在是得不偿失。  
说起来他有一段时间没有开播过了，不知道今天怎么又来了兴致。难道就连那个人平时也满足不了他么？  
卡莲把自己的思路中断掉，放弃思考自己的屑爹。很快，直播间有了反应，先是一阵试音的气流声，紧接着屏幕亮起来，吉尔伽美什的脸充满了整个屏幕——不得不说，这张脸用一句360°无死角来形容毫不为过——再然后是几十条弹幕飞快划过，都是“xx进入直播间”的提醒，仅仅几分钟，直播间就满员了，堪称历史最快。服务器有限，一个直播间最多只能容纳300人。  
“哟，杂种们。好久不见啊，想念本王的脸了吗？”  
还是那个熟悉的语气，读作我写作本王的高傲口吻，他刚一开口，满屏弹幕就疯狂滚动：

【是王！王回来踩我了！】  
【口胡，拔刀吧，王明明是来踩我牛子的！】  
【吉尔酱55555555妈咪好想你这么长时间你去哪儿了】

更别提密集的打赏，礼物多到弹幕都无法完全显示的程度。卡莲微微一笑，随手刷了个最高档的礼物，然后发弹幕问道：“这些天都没开播吗？”  
吉尔伽美什仍然轻佻地笑着，目光扫过左下角的弹幕。他像是在特意回答某人一样：“有人生气了，不想让我做这个。”  
弹幕立刻此起彼伏地发着怒气emoji表情。

【谁啊，说出来我保证不打死他】  
【火成这样了竞争对手还不得恨得牙痒痒，要怪就怪别的主播不争气，一个能打的都没有】  
【是被亲人朋友发现了吗？别啊，我还想多看看……】

观众的疑问并没有得到正面回答，不过卡莲心里猜了个十之八九。接着镜头缓缓移动，吉尔伽美什的脸渐渐移开，于是房间全景一览无余。人们可以看见，这是个装修过于严肃的石造房间，屋里的东西都摆放得一丝不苟，没有太多的家具，实在显得平庸，相比之下，唯一突出的便是吉尔伽美什身下坐着的沙发。  
但是大家关心的不是这个，大家关心的是吉尔伽美什身上略微窄身的水手服。  
弹幕炸了。

【卧槽，女装福利】  
【好涩啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我没有了我原地boom】  
【是黑丝，是jk美女，太辣了这都不冲还是人吗】  
【hxd萌，我先去一步】

卡莲接触这类直播只是工作需要，具体内容很少留意，也因此这是她第一次看到如此大尺度的画面——吉尔伽美什跪坐在床上，百褶裙堪堪遮住臀部，黑色丝袜包裹着饱满的双腿，流畅顺滑的曲线，延伸到骨节分明的脚踝。卡莲眼尖，一眼看到腿根位置的突起，先是捂着嘴巴惊讶了一下，然后深呼吸，敲着键盘发送弹幕。

【迷之突起耶。光是穿着丝袜就已经有感觉了吗，王哟。】

发完这条她觉得自己的脸烧起来了，不过吉尔伽美什看样子比自己好不到哪儿去，也许是因为房间里没开空调，他的脸红红的，还出了点汗。“穿着这东西的感觉比想象中好很多呢……”他这样说着，拉开一点裙摆，硬挺的下体刚好把裙子顶起来，状况似乎很糟糕，前端已经有点湿了，“太热了，等我一下，我把空调打开。唔，自拍杆放哪儿合适呢……”  
嘴上这样说着，他把自拍杆夹在大腿中间，向后仰着去摸空调遥控器，腿夹着自拍杆还无意识磨蹭了两下。弹幕里此起彼伏的鸡叫被他略过，不过这一下子大家就都能看清裙子下面的光景，体液将浅薄布料濡湿成深色，阴茎支棱着把裙子顶起来，小穴仍然在阴影里看不清，不过想来里面此时也应该是一片春情，长期追吉尔伽美什直播的粉丝都知道，他除了嘴硬，身体其实相当敏感，还喜欢玩自己小穴，敏感点一碰就高潮。  
渐渐地污言秽语开始增加：

【宝贝穿个丝袜都能硬，让哥哥看看小穴湿了么？】  
【腿在抖啊，自拍杆快夹不住了，一会儿还怎么夹住大肉棒？】  
【想把王的美腿舔得湿漉漉，同意的+1】  
【+1】  
【+2】  
【+10086】

此刻他重新找了个位置把自拍杆支好，摘掉jk制服上衣的领结，作为男性过于饱满的胸肌隐约透出来，上面一点的位置还刻意挤了乳沟。“射到这里怎么样？专门用来接的。”他指指自己的胸部，双腿呈M形打开，黑丝遮挡下，小穴里的白色跳蛋若隐若现，他隔着一层尼龙料子往里推了推，然后低低叫了一声，声音端的是一个一个百转千回。

【叫的老子差点射出来，真骚】  
【快玩自己屁股，把水玩出来，让哥哥吃你的骚水】  
【上次玩自己屁股的时候不是没碰前面就射了么hhhhhh，这次也不要碰前面，让大家看看你有多骚】  
【叫得浪一点！】

从开始到现在礼物就没断过，吉尔伽美什于是先口头上鸣谢了一小部分金主名单，同时用手扒着自己的腿，在裆部将丝袜撕破一个刚能通过手指的小洞，粉红的穴肉露出来，吉尔伽美什就把指尖伸进去一点。“这次不行，我怕我老公听见……嗯啊，要是被他发现了，我会……跳蛋，跳蛋进得好深，穿着丝袜太敏感了，不行……嗯啊……”  
他压低了声音喘息呻吟，完全不管弹幕听到他有老公这事是什么反应。其实大部分人都以为这就是什么ntr之类的play，于是纷纷配合，在弹幕里发道：

【小浪蹄子，你湿成这样你老公知道吗？】  
【骚死了，你老公满足得了你么】  
【发情的小母狗，爸爸干死你你老公都没发现】  
当然也有当真的人：  
【王真的有老公吗，不会就是老公不让直播了吧？】  
【怎么可能，绝对是他发骚说的胡话】

知晓一切的卡莲，在屏幕后默默捂住嘴巴。  
之后要发生什么，她大概猜到了，不过看吉尔伽美什的样子，他还不知道全部吧——  
在屏幕后几百双眼睛的视奸下，吉尔伽美什翻转了姿势，撅起屁股对着镜头，滴水的小穴暴露无遗。他的手指往里越探越深，“这里其实……哈，是我老公的房间，全是他的东西，还有他的气味……嗯哈，唔啊啊啊啊——”他忽然拉长了语调，似乎跳蛋顶到了敏感点，痉挛般挺了挺腰，一看就知道前面受不住已经射了。卡莲看着弹幕，观众们大概还没有意识到事情的真实性和严重性，一个个配合着表演，全是奥斯卡最佳男配的有利角逐对象。

【你老公一看就是个阳痿，性功能正常的男人谁会把房间装成这样】  
【人家也没准是闷骚呢，看到自己老婆这样保不齐还会兴奋】

快了，好戏快要来了。  
吉尔伽美什慢慢直起腰来，转过酡红色的脸。他半张着口唇呼吸，百褶裙挂在腰间，领口大敞着，锁骨上全是汗水。“是不是玩的有点太过火了……”他喃喃道，又努力抬高屁股，咬着下唇用力，宛如一只正在排卵的雌兽（事实上也差不多）。

【难道说，要表演那个了吗！】  
【要下蛋了，真是只小骚鸡】

吉尔伽美什扭动着腰，前端在沙发上磨蹭，后面抬高了蠕动穴肉，过了五分钟左右，才艰难地把跳蛋排出来。湿漉漉的跳蛋显是露出一个头，然后更多，最后掉出来，穿过丝袜裆部的的洞口落在沙发上，再弹跳到地上。这会儿弹幕和礼物明显变少了，人数却没有减少，估计都在自己做手活，吉尔伽美什排出跳蛋，气喘吁吁地趴在沙发上，弹幕零星飘过几条，无一例外地都是：

【宝贝，屁股再撅起来，让哥哥都射在你小穴里】  
【把你射到怀孕，让你生一窝蛋】  
礼物没多久又蹭蹭往上涨，吉尔伽美什笑起来，不急不忙地回复：“没问题，这就为您服务……”  
【我刚才是不是听到开门声了，王你关房间门了没啊】  
零星一条弹幕飘过，没引起吉尔伽美什的注意。但紧接着便有人跟道：  
【你不是一个人，我也听到了】  
【卧槽有人进来了卧槽卧槽】  
【沙发后面明显有个人啊！王你快看背后啊王！】

等他注意到已经晚了。  
屏幕里只有那个人的上半身，黑色的风衣和胸前的十字架，有弹幕忍不住吐槽【这是什么神父风的cosplay吗】。然后紧接着，吉尔伽美什一回头，看见那人的脸之后无比惊恐，着急地想要关掉手机，手一抖反而把整个自拍杆都碰掉了：“我操，老公……不对，绮礼，你怎么突然回来了……等等，不要啊啊啊啊啊啊我直播还没关！！！”  
镜头落在地上连续翻滚，闪过被高大男人压住的吉尔伽美什的身体，最后定格在天花板上。

【弹幕怎么一下子这么安静……】  
【我有预感，暴风雨要来了】  
【诸君，怎么办，我更兴奋了】

直播间的人数少了一点，但紧接着又被新来的观众填满。在三百人的视奸下，直播间里传出吉尔伽美什悲痛的呼喊：  
“绮礼，我错了，你别这样……”  
“叫老公。”男人性感的低音，再然后是布料被撕破。  
“唔嗯……哈，老公，停下来……不要，不要吻了，喘不过气……呼……哈啊，别碰那里，好丢脸……”  
不知道是接吻还是插入小穴的水声，静悄悄地响起来。  
弹幕迎来第二次高峰。

【原来真的有老公啊】  
【老公声音真sexy，就王那个骚样肯定一听就湿了】  
【本来只想日王的我，现在为什么想要被老公日，我不对劲】  
【有1吗】  
【爸爸……】

可以听见，吉尔伽美什起先还拼命压抑的呻吟，突然一下子高亢起来，甚至有点变调：“绮礼，今天戴了耳环，喜欢……啊老公老公，求你了别摸奶子，太敏感了我受不了了……”  
“上次不是还吃了药直播喷奶么，不准备让我也欣赏一下？”  
“乳头被摸得好硬……好涨，为什么，真的流出来了……”啧啧吸吮的声音很大，一听就是故意发出的，弹幕的浮动稳定下来，人数偶有出入，但总体依旧满着：

【不是吧，看个直播都要被喂一嘴狗粮】  
【听声音我就硬了，太涩情了】  
【我也想吃奶啊啊啊这一刻我魂穿老公】  
【太过分了，绝对是故意做这么大声，但是我居然可耻地兴奋，你妈的为什么.jpg】

从镜头的视角可以看见，那位老公大概是把吉尔伽美什的腿抬了起来，穿着黑丝的脚连着小腿，在屏幕左下角的位置露出，脚尖不时颤抖着，随着主人的浪叫不停哆嗦：“舔那里，绮礼，不要隔着丝袜，好碍事，撕开……嗯，就是这样，好舒服……不要掐奶头了，又要喷了……哈，舔到，舔到小穴了。”

以往直播的时候没人见王叫得这么浪过，和平时叫一声都要哼哼半天相比，实在是反差巨大。“湿成这样了啊，刚才自己玩的很爽是么？”手指插在穴里咕啾咕啾的水声，男人的声音被情欲染得低沉嘶哑，“看来我平时满足不了你啊，让你惦记着除了我以外别的男人的肉棒，几百人围着你的身体像看商品一样……让你很享受吧，哈？吉尔伽美什？”  
他叫名字那里刻意压着声音，直播间几乎听不见，但吉尔伽美什可是听清楚了，大提琴一样的音色，刺激着他浪叫得越来越欢：“不是……别玩了，屁股好痒，要老公干我……”弹幕对此时的体位猜测浮想联翩，可惜没一个人猜到，俩人的姿势是标准的上克下，“快插进来，老公……哈啊，啊啊啊……一下子顶到这么深，老公好棒，肚子，肚子要被撑破了……”

【夸张了吧，怎么可能有人那么大】  
【弹幕少在这儿以己度人，不大能把人家干得这么浪？】  
【好想看他俩直播春宫啊，绝对饱眼福】

胯骨拍打臀部时啪啪作响，水声飞溅，王几乎喊哑了嗓子，从那脱力的呻吟不难听出他现在有多爽。他身上的男人腰活相当不错，抽插了几十下都没见频率变慢，一边狠狠地干他一边不忘说着骚话：  
“对着屏幕自慰有我干得你爽吗？宝贝？”  
“绮礼……”  
“说过了叫老公！”一记狠插，似乎到底了，让吉尔伽美什倒吸一口凉气，“开着直播做似乎让你更兴奋啊，喜欢被别人看着吗，流了这么多水把沙发都弄脏了……哼……小骚屁股吸得真紧，不许碰前面，给我用后面高潮。”  
“呜……太猛了，受不了了，要丢了……”  
吉尔伽美什的声音愈发尖锐，到最后都失了声，估计是自己先射了，而不管他怎么张口哀求，那位老公都没停下抽插，再次挺动了几十下后，啪啪声消失，应该也高潮了，但就是不知是否射进了体内。

【完事了吗？】  
【我也完事了，活春宫太棒】  
【王现在是什么骚样啊好想看看】

不知是不是听到了弹幕的心声，脚步声逐渐接近，接着手机被捡起，卡莲看着镜头晃动，言峰绮礼那张禁欲的脸出现在直播间，他看上去脸不红心不跳，除了额头上渗下的汗水以外，完全看不出刚经过一场激烈的性事。挂着十字架坠饰的左耳耳垂，泛着奇异的粉红。无视弹幕里此起彼伏的惊叹，他径自走过去，镜头晃着让粉丝们完全不知道他想干嘛，除了卡莲——言峰绮礼接下来想做的事情，只有她心里一清二楚。  
那个人的行事风格，她太熟悉了。  
等到画面稳定下来，今夜的第三次弹幕高潮来临，也是最后一次——密密麻麻的弹幕下，吉尔伽美什的身体暴露出来，他的身体染上粉红，jk制服被脱了上衣，裙子松垮地挂在腿上，黑丝袜被撕得全是洞，破破烂烂的，胸口和大腿处被射满了精液。他半闭着眼，嘴唇翕动像是还在低喘，大腿根微微颤抖，白浊沿着腿往下流，样子实在淫靡得不像话。  
言峰绮礼摆好镜头，稍微靠近了吉尔伽美什一点，在狂欢的弹幕之中，他依旧面无表情，举起胳臂比了个老土的剪刀手放在吉尔伽美什脸旁。而在网线的另一端，平板屏幕前的卡莲微微一笑，随手按下了截屏键。  
（END）


End file.
